The hands we're dealt
by TheIronTemplar
Summary: Jaune Arc was never much of what his parents wanted, neglected by most of his family he looked to his grandfather for guidance. This would lead him down the path of the shadow rather knighthood.
1. Look to me for guidance

Growing up as a child, Jaune Arc was far from happy, his family saw him as a nuisance, a deadweight apon their family name, this merely increased when he grew the tender age of 8. On his 8th birthday he was given no party, no congratulations, no happiness came on that day. When he woke up that morning, all that came were the angry insults behind hushed doors from his sisters room and the disappointed opinions of his parents.

"By the love of Oum, why is he so clingy today!" His eldest sister Jade would complain to the second oldest Jasmine.

"How should I know?! He's always been weak in that sense, not to mention he's incompetent without being told exactly what to do."

"Sometimes I just wonder what mom and dad are thinking, keeping him around" Jasmine had almost spat out in disgust.

Feeling his heart sink down to his stomach, Jaune had began to walk away, tears staining his face. Feeling weak on his special day he walked into the living room, tears rolling down his face rapidly.

"I don't think the birthday boy should be crying on his special day." a grizzly and aged voice said behind him.

Looking behind him he glanced at who made the comment, the tears made his eyesight blurry but there was no doubt who was talking to him. His grandfather, the only person to truly treat him like family, was standing there with a pitiful smile on his face as if he knew why Jaune was crying. Wiping the tears away he would smile, his blonde hair bounced as he practically threw himself at his grandfather's open arms.

"I-I don't know why they h-hate me s-so m-much Grampa" Jaune hiccuped into his grandfather's stomach as he hugged him.

"You are the only boy within this generation Jaune. The Arc's were always a proud and independent family, you being the only male are expected to be strong and talented on birth. They did not meet their expectations so they push you away, this is old way of thinking is wrong and they are too stubborn to see this."

"B-But no matter how h-hard I try i-it's never good e-enough, I-I can't hold a b-blade like my s-sisters." Jaune lungs started to hurt from the constant hiccuping and he soon began to cough dryly.

"Breath Jaune, just like I taught you." Wiping his grandson's oceon blue eye's, he looked at his sad face as he simply nodded for him to begin his breathing.

Breathing in through his nose he held it for 3 seconds before slowly exhaling through his mouth, calming his heartrate and breathing. His grandfather would smile before speaking.

"Your parents and siblings hide behind the tales and legends to hide what the arcs truly are. Jaune, we are survivors. No matter how many stories of gallantry and heroism tell they cannot hide the fact that we Arc's do what we must to survive. I want you to follow me."

Standing up the man would turn around, standing in the archway of the living room was June Arc matriarch to the Arc family.

"Hello Jasper, mind telling me what you're doing with Jaune?" June's voice was disturbingly calm as she had both her hands clasps together with a sickenly sweet smile on her face. Many described her like a wild flower in the jungle, a hidden beauty pure enough to leave any man in love, but dangerous to handle, poisonous enough to kill any that cross her.

"I simply thought I would bring Jaune to the family archives and simply teach him more about some of his ancestors. Educate him a bit about his heritage" Jasper gave his best fake smile he could as he gripped Jaune's shoulder gently, informing him to try and help him.

"Y-Yeah grandpa said he'd teach me more about the Great War and great-aunt Azul." Jaune's tears were already gone and his face somewhat clean, the only thing that could potentially give away the fact he was crying earlier, was his slightly red eyes.

June's piercing blue eye's narrowed as if to try and see the lie the two boys were telling. Finally sighing she looked back at Jaune a slight glare coming in her face.

"You're eye's look bloodshot, you need to stop reading those comics before going to bed, understand?" she added a little more aggression toward the end.

Nodding furiously, Jaune did not want to frustrate her further. "Sorry mom, I'll stop"

"Good. You're father wants to speak with you before you go off by the way." Turning to leave she let her dirty blonde hair sway behind her as she trailed off into the Garden outside.

"That was close wouldn't you say?" Jasper would let out a hardy laugh as he began to walk, turning around he would look at Jaune "What're you waiting for? Let's go see what your pops wants!"

Jaune, smiling, would begin to run after his grandfather as they got out of the house and went outside. There, in the training field, would be Jupiter Arc, father of 8 children and Patriarch to the Arc clan.

Jupiter, having just been doing push ups, would look up to see Jasper walking with Jaune. Getirng up with a huff, he would wipe the sweat from his brow as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting the cancer stick he placed it between his teeth before speaking "I got a bone to pick with you Jaune"

"W-What I do dad" Jaune tried to keep his best poker face but it quivered a bit as his father tapped out some ash.

"It's what you didn't do that's I'm upset about. I told you to clear out that shed yesterday didn't I?" His voice was stern as he looked at Jaune, the cigarette between his teeth danced with each syllable.

Quivering slightly Jaune new he forgot as he clenched his fists ready for the berating he was about to get. Jasper, sensing the tense atmosphere, had spoken up.

"Sorry about that Jupiter, Jaune was on his way to do that yesterday when I caught him midway, I asked if he could help me clear out some of them dirt patches in the yard."

Jupiter closed his eyes, he did vaguely remember both of them coming back around during supper dirty and sweating. What he didn't know was that both the boys were truly doing was wrestling most of the afternoon with each other. Tapping out some more ash he would look at them both.

"Fine, but tommorow afternoon you're getting right on that got it? Now go I'm busy." Dropping his cigarette down he would place his foot against hit, stepping out the ashes.

Quickly turning around the boy began to walk in a hastened pace toward the house. Jasper running up behind him, would follow him, and finally catching up with him, would place his hand on his shoulder "Now that that's over let me show you something."

Walking toward the basement, he would walk down some steps before taking a right into a smaller room. Inside the room was a bookshelf with various books and albums that made up the arc family archives.

"Isn't this the family archives? I've read or seen at least all of these books." Jaune looked up at his grandfather's smiling face.

"Not all of them, watch this." *Walking to the side of the shelf he would hook his finger around a moldy peice of wood in the wall, pulling out the peice of building material, a little compartment was shown and in it was a large book.

Pulling out the large tome, Jasper would open the book, it's old parchment was crusty with a yellowish hue coating it. Jaune looked at the book in curiosity and awe, having never seen it he looked to Jasper to explain it's purpose.

"This book contains some of the earliest Arc men and women. Many of them born before the great war. These men and women didn't care for heroism and gallantry. They cared about survival and efficiency, fighting with their brain and with the shadows rather than with brawn and steel."

Jaune was till confused, why was he telling him this?! It didn't make sense, speaking up he would voice his evident confusion. "But what does this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this?"

"It's simple Jaune, I want to train you. It is evident that you don't have the same talent in sword and shield like your father and sisters, but that doesn't mean it don't have the talent of combat, THAT is in your blood. You just haven't found your true style yet."

Jaune looked at his grandpa in awe, he knew of his grandfather's history as a hunter but he was never told how he did it or how he fought, this must've been how.

"Happy birthday Jaune"

* * *

 **PHEW! This is honestly the first fan fiction I've ever wrote and I'm willing to put my best foot forward and give it my all. I hope you guys like it and if you have any question please ask away.**


	2. Breaking old habits

Chapter Text

It's been two days since Jasper had announced that he would begin to train Jaune in the art of stealth, CQC, Tracking, and marksmanship. To Jaune, it was a lot to take in and absorb, until now Jaune's father had attempted to train him in the arc sword style which every male must be able to perform. Unfortunately, he has been unable to perform to the Jupiter's standards, only furthering his father's disappointment.

Sitting on his bed Jaune would shake his head as if to remove the stressful thoughts flowing through his skull. Getting up he would walk to his dresser and open its uppermost drawer, inside would be a neat stack of comic books he had collected over the years; either trading with kids he knew in the neighborhood or by his grandfather getting them for him on his way to his poker game.

The collection consisted of 32 various comics with 1 complete set of X-Ray and Vav which consisted of 12 comics in total. Grabbing a random comic from his pile he would flip the book over and gaze at its title to see if it would interest him, glancing at the top he could see the title clearly, it was The Huntsman, his second favorite superhero! Cracking open the comic his eyes scanned the pages taking in the words and the pictures as he would imagine them moving and truly speaking. Besides his grandfather, reading was his only escape from loneliness.

Whenever Jaune read he would get lost in the pages and forget his surroundings which usually lead him to some serious trouble with his mother. It was because of this lack of attention that he was surprised when he felt his book was nabbed from his hands, looking slightly scared that his mother had seen him reading before bed he prepared for the worse.

Only to let a breath of relief that it was Jasper.

"Good thing I'm training you Jaune, I could have easily attacked you seeing as you weren't paying any attention to your surroundings" Jasper chuckled before tossing the comic on the dresser.

"Sorry grandpa, I usually get too into the story" Jaune rubbed the back of his head in the embarrassment of his mistake. Looking back up at his grandfather he would again look confused as to why he was even in his room. "Wait...why are you here anyways? It's going on 10:00"

Jasper simply knocked on his head lightly "Didn't I tell you that I was gonna be training you? I can't do that while your siblings are awake and with your mother watching like a Hawk"

Jaune slumped his shoulders, he had thought his grandfather was simply joking about that stuff! He was no good in the terms of combat and he was weak for the most part, taking all this into consideration he was quite skeptical about his grandfather actually training him. "Seriously?! We're training every night?! But won't mom get suspicious when she realizes I'm not in bed?"

Jasper shook his head pointing in the direction of his parent's bedroom "No matter how intimidating June is she is still susceptible to exhaustion. Shes always in bed ready to sleep by 9:25 every night" he then pointed toward the patio which still had a lamp lot "And Jupiter is usually outside smoking and listening to the radio during this time. He doesn't go to bed till about 10:30 so that leaves us a total of an hour to head out of the house before they notice any of us."

Jaune shook his head in apparent understanding but in all honesty, he was barely grasping why his grandfather wanted to train him.

"Ok, I understand how we're gonna slip past my parents but where are we gonna train?" Jaune questioned his grandfather further, attempting to understand the plan better.

"Follow me, I'll show you." With that being said Jasper would turn and begin to walk towards the kitchen as quickly and quietly as possible. Jaune pursued, keeping close to his grandfather's heels as they crept through the dining room into the kitchen and out the back door.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline from his rebellious act, Jaune felt his heart race and his blood rush through his veins as he started jogging forward to keep pace with Jasper speed walking. After a short jog/jog both the Arc men stopped in front of what appeared to be the makeshift training ground that Juane had to use when training with his father. The ground was a mixture of dirt and sand, scattered around the small training area were various homemade dummies, their wooden bodies standing a firm with various scratches and chips littering the head and torso.

Jasper inhaled, taking in the scent of the fresh pine coming from the mountain and the dew of the moist grass, he stretched his joints popping in relief of the pressure of age. Turning his head he looked at his grandson with a knowing smirk as he opened his arms and began to speak.

"You smell that Jaune? It's the smell of freedom, the smell of great possibility and potential."

Jaune cringed as he looked behind him, Jasper was quite loud and if he was caught outside of bed at this hour hid father would kill him.

"Shhhhhhhh! If dad finds out we're out here he'll kill us!" Panicking slightly he would whisper yell at Jasper hoping he would lower his voice.

"Jaune my boy, these grounds are fat enough away from the house that a Faunus would have trouble hearing us! Not to mention we have the sounds of nature to block out any of our voice carrying off the mountain echo."

Still being cautious Jaune would still nod in silence, rubbing hands together he would shift in place unsure of what to do now. He looked at his grandfather for some kind of guidance or instruction.

"Alright we've established you lack talent in the use of the arming sword, it may be simple but have you tried a shorter blade?"

With that being said Jasper left for a weapon rack that contained various wooden armaments. Grabbing a wooden blade about 2 feet in length with a handle about 4 inches he tossed it to Jaune to try out. Swinging it, Jaune would start to adjust to its weight and feel as he inspected the blade. Turning it in his hands he certainly felt more at ease with this than what he thought he would be.

"It's a lighter blade so it should help you with quick swipes and thrusts. However, due to it lacking the reach the arming sword has you'll have to get in closer to your opponents"

Walking over to a dummy, Jasper would push it forward a bit, motioning for jaune to stand in front he would cross his arms and watch.

"Get in a stance in front of the dummy."

Walking toward it Jaune would roll his shoulders slightly loosening up his joints and body. Now in front of the dummy, he would bend his knees slightly while squaring his shoulders and lining up his blade perpendicular to the center of his chest.

Watching this, Jasper would walk around Jaune, scratching his chin he would you his toe to tap Jaune's left leg signaling him to scooch it back. Doing so, Jaune slid his left leg back while straightening his knee slightly to adjust to the change, this was then followed by Jasper tapping his shoulder while straightening his back.

"Your stance resembles Longsword users, much like your fathers. The short sword isn't built like an Arming sword, its made for short and quick attacks that wear the opponent down, with its lack of reach it makes up for in weight, being considerably lighter you can perform more coordinated strikes and combinations."

Nodding, Jaune adjusted his stance as he moved the blade toward the right, perpendicular with his shoulder he loosened his muscles in his right arm so as to allow quicker movement.

"Very good Jaune! Alright, when I say go I want you to strike the dummy...GO"

Quickly taking a small step he swung the blade with his body hitting the dummy across the chest.

"Hmmm good, but it was sloppy. When slashing you tend to use your body to add more force to your swing, but that's only for longer swords. Your blade is made for quick combinations of strikes and stabs."

Jaune listened closely taking in as much info as possible he would return to his stance and take a deep breath, holding the air in his lungs he would exhale and begin his assault. Taking a step forward like before, he flicked his wrist down slashing the dummy, once he felt contact with it he would pull back and slash again and again.

Clapping Jasper looked on with pride as his grandson had performed great.

"Magnificent Jaune! It seems all you needed was a change in style! Your attacks were performed well but they lack thought and precision. Each strike should be times and planned. But well have to focus on that tomorrow, you still need your rest."

Nodding jaune could barely hold in his excitement and joy as he began to walk alongside Jasper.

"So, what now Grandpa?" Jaune turned his head to look at his grandfather with anticipation for the next day.

"Now?" Jasper looked at Jaune before smirking.

"Mr., now I'll make an Arc out of you"

SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Doing this chapter was rather difficult in the sense I kept doubting myself and my skills ay the time but after some inspirational quotes and crushing Gandhi in Civilization, I was able to get on the saddle and ride it out. Hope you guys like it and drop a comment on any advice or comments you have.


	3. Crossing paths

Having been two weeks into the training, Jaune's muscles ached from constant activity. His biceps were sore and his legs were burning from the long periods of exercise and training during the night with his grandfather, and the constant work he was put under during the day by his mother and father.

Speaking of which, June had entered his room with something in hand.

"Jaune, I need you to head to the market with your sisters and by some items. Here's a list of what I need and you better not come back without all of them." June's stern voice was intimidating as is, but add her piercing crystal blue eyes and you have something worthy of nightmares.

Nodding, Jaune got up to grab the list and lien from her as he would trudge out his bedroom door. In a somewhat sour mood, Jaune rubbed his forward exhausted already about the idea of having to deal with his sisters. Unlike his parents, they were more open with their dislike for him, usually complaining to him about his actions and his feelings.

Knowing he was gonna have to face the beast eventually, he trudged himself up and went for the kitchen to get something in his stomach. Walking with alight annoyance he entered the kitchen and set for the shelf containing the bagels, grabbing one he would bite down on it holding the bread donut in place with his teeth. Now exiting the kitchen he would run into Jasper, and with a smile wide on his face, he would greet his grandfather with a nod.

"Hey grandpa, how have you been?" Jaune asked knowing the obvious answer.

"I've been well Jaune my boy, quite well" Jasper's shit-eating grin was plain to anyone who could see him.

"That's cool. I'm just heading out now with Jasmine and Jade to the market."

Jasper took on a more serious face now, his smug grin still their but slightly lessened "You make sure to protect them Jaune, and remember what I thought you, hand up and keep your feet moving." Jasper had whispered the last part ensuring no one heard him.

Jaune nodded, ready for anything he waved his grandfather goodbye as he left for the porch. There sitting on the steps was jasmine, a fierce scowl on her face likely due to being forced to go to the market. To Jasmine's right was his second oldest sister Jade who looked a little more happy than the former, she was sporting a more neutral smile, albeit small, but still a smile. Stepping out the screen door Jaune took an actual bite out his bagel and began to step forward.

Looking up Jasmine let out an annoyed sigh "About time you show up, we've been waiting here for close to an hour!"

Jaune decided diplomacy was the best procedure in this situation "Sorry, I ran into Grandpa on the way here and we began to talk" Jaune was merely saying half of the truth yet believable enough so she would lay off.

"Of course you were, now let's get going so we can get this over and done with." And with that said Jasmine would haul herself up and begin down the dirt path to town.

Jaune followed as well munching on hid bagel with every other step, that is until Jade stopped him when she placed a jet hand on his shoulder. Looking back he expected to get an earful of complaining or an insult or two, that is until he saw her face filled what seemed to be of shame and embarrassment.

June cleared her throat before speaking "J-Jaune...I know that it is probably too late to say this but... I'm sorry."

Jaune's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you and how I make you feel. And I know you may never forgive but please...I'm sorry." June hung her head in shame of the way she acted toward her brother. He was her own flesh and blood, her only brother. With these feelings of regret now brewing she began to let some tears fall, the salty liquid rolling down her cheeks as she sniffled, she was only ten years old so coping with being wrong was naturally emotional with her.

And all Jaune could do was gape like a fish.

"Oh um...Well Uh...Thanks?" Jaune was at a loss for words, his sister, who had never really tried to talk to him, had actually just apologized to him for the neglect she showed.

Jade sniffles before wiping her eyes, the tears causing her eyes to be slightly puffy and red were now gone.

"Also I had forgotten about your birthday a few weeks ago, so I say happy birthday now."

Jaune was now about to faint.

"WOULD YOU TWO HURRY IT UP?!"

Both Jaune and Jade jumped in surprise at the shouting, the culprit being the 12-year-old hot head Jasmine. She was currently further up the street, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground in frustration. Both the siblings looked at each other before giggling, running off now to their older sister they listened to her complain until the got to the market.

There were stalls upon stalls lined up with various goods from all over, there was jewelry from Minstral, Electronics from Atlas, linens from Vacou and trinkets from Vale. It was truly a sight to see and Jaune wasn't gonna waste it by gawking so he set off to gather the things on the list.

"Hmm...Radio parts for dad, some sewing supplies, heater pan, memory cards for a scroll. Alright, Jasmine, you go for the Atlas stalls to get the parts and memory cards, Jade you can hunt for the sewing supplies and heater pan." With that said the girls set off for their destinations.

Having nothing to grab Jaune set out to wander around the market grounds, his eyes taking in the sights. He was struck with wonder lust as he looked at the exotic goods and people, Faunus and human speaking, bargaining, and laughing together. It was enough to overwhelm the young Arc, turning he walked down a more secluded section of the market he jumped in surprise at the sound of a nearby crate falling followed by some talking. Going to investigate Jaune peeked around the corner to see three boys around his age and what looked to be a cat faunus, the faunus appeared to be a girl again, around his age it seemed. The girl was on the ground with the two boys surrounding her laughing.

"Awww is the wittle kitty gonna cry now!" The first boy laughed as he tapped his friend's chest.

"Yeah, not only are you a freak but also a big baby" the second bit kicked some dust at the girl as she raised her arm to block the dust. The third boy had simply laughed at her expense.

Having always hated bullies Jaune exited from his hiding spot and stood center of the alley. Shouting out to them he growled his distaste for their actions.

"Three on one, what a bunch of punks. You guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies, needing to gang up on one person, especially a girl, shows how tough you guys are!"

Turning around the first boy would snicker at the sight of the new welp standing up to him.

"I don't have time to waste on a small fry like you. Handle this guy brandy." Looking at his crony he would nudge him toward Jaune.

The kid apparently named brandy had stepped up smirking, he was around Jaune size with about a centimeter height advantage, walking forward he would run at Jaune likely trying to scare him away before a real fight ensued. In the past, Jaune definitely would have run in fear of the pending conflict, now, however, he had some discipline and rudimentary training to help him in his endeavor.

With his mind up rather quickly Jaune set to his basic stance, bringing his right foot forward and his left leg back he raised his fists up to his chin, finally he bent at the knees and kept his footing loose waiting for the boy to get close enough. Once in striking distance, the boy would rear his fist back before throwing it forward half hazardly. Using his body Jaune leaned back then to the right allowing the boy's fist to simply rush past his body, not allowing him to recover Jaune threw his first jab aimed directly for the boy's cheek.

POP

The sound of the punch echoed in the somewhat empty alleyway followed by a thud and grunt. Brandy, the boy who had gone to punch him, had been knocked off balance from the jab and had fallen down, not going to give him the chance to get back up Jaune pounced. Flipping him onto his back he had mounted him and began to throw a series of punches and jabs toward his face.

Only to stop when he felt 4 hands wrap around him.

Throwing him back, the leader and the third boy would look with slight surprise and fear at what happened to Brandy. Immediately they set to attacking Jaune, sending flurries of kicks, slaps, and punches toward his curled up body. Jaune grunted and yelled out as he felt the sting of the kicks and hits, his nose began to leak blood and his left eye was all but blackened. Finally, the attacks stopped as the boys ran to pick up Brandy who was in a similar state as Jaune, dragging him out of the alley the boys fled in slight fear they Jaune might have more up his sleeves.

Coughing Jaune dragged his body up and toward a wall to lean on, breathing harder than when he entered the fight he began to use his breathing techniques that Jasper had thought him so very long ago. Opening his right eye he looked to see the Girl crying as she walked toward him.

"I-I'm s-so sor-r-ry I-I didn't w-want t-this" She sobbed as she wiped at her eye's pointlessly.

The girl was a head shorter than Jaune, her hair was a Jet black and her eyes were a dull Amber. She had some ruffled up clothes they appeared to be dirty from the boy kicking dust at her. On top of her head were two little cat ears verifying her faunus nature and why the boys were likely bullying her.

"Don't be, those jerks would've kept bothering you if I hadn't stepped in."

The girl had wiped her amber eyes more as her sobbing had ceased yet tears still rolled down her eye's.

"W-Why did you h-help me. A-A lot of people hate faunus."

"I'm not a lot of people. You seemed to be in distress so I couldn't leave you to get her-" Jaune would've continued had he not been interrupted by a shrill yell.

"JASMINE I FOUND HIM"

Both children looked to the entrance of the alley, there stood Jade pointing toward the inside of the alley.

Jaune felt his heart stop as he saw his sister enter his viewpoint. There she was, Eldest of the Arc children, Harmless at first sight but far from it when angered. Jasmine was currently chewing on some gum, her eyebrow twitching furiously as she gripped what was in her hand tighter.

Which so happened to be the leader of the three boys.

"I didn't notice until too late that you were the only one with nothing to get" Jasmine dropped the boy as she walked toward them.

"Next thing I know these three boys bump into me on their way from running from this alley." She stepped in front of Jaune before turning her head to look at the girl.

Turning back of shook her head before lifting Jaune onto his feet. "It's and enough you got your ass kicked but to get saved by a girl?" she laughed as she began to help him limp forward.

Jaune's eye widened as he realized that all she had was some dirt stains and ruffled clothes, he also had beaten brandy pretty badly so it looked like she did it.

"I swear you're hopeless" Dragging/ helping Jaune to Jade Jaune would quickly turn his head to look at the faunus.

"I never got your name! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc!"

Looking up the girl would yell out.

"My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna!"


End file.
